


恶作剧

by JustLetGo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Sociedad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLetGo/pseuds/JustLetGo
Summary: 阿诺埃塔的更衣室有一个秘密。
Kudos: 2





	恶作剧

格里兹曼到得很早，更衣室里还空荡荡的。训练服横七竖八地放在中间的桌子上，写着自己名字和号码的衣服已经整整齐齐叠好放在了柜子上。

这就是阿诺埃塔！他小小地抽了口气。

载他过来的恩苏埃挠挠头：“看样子他们还没到——你把东西放下，我们去别处转转？熟悉一下咱们的主场。”

格里兹曼的眼睛还粘在那几个熟悉的名字上，憧憬和激动占据了他的整个心房，对即将发生的一切毫不知情，听闻忙不迭点头：“好的。”

阿诺埃塔的更衣室里有个不成文的规定，新来一线队的青训小孩需要经过一场不大不小的恶作剧后才算是被大哥们顺利接纳。

队长阿兰布鲁听完他们的计划，脸上依旧没什么表情，只是摇着头走开了，另一个队长普列托在一边抬抬眉毛，嗓音有点哑：“随便你们吧。”

沉默了一会又补充道：“你们轻点折腾。”

讲完计划的迭戈·里瓦斯得意地拍一拍手，埃鲁斯通多和阿吉雷切都露出了满意的微笑——两年前他们都是这项活动的受害者，如今也算是熬到了折腾小孩的年纪。

有着一头卷发的年轻人埃鲁斯通多吐了吐舌头，提出最后一个问题：“这个小金毛成年了吧？”

阿吉雷切摇摇头表示不清楚，迭戈·里瓦斯一本正经地看看空白的训练资料笔记本，也挠挠自己的金发：“据我所知，满十八了。”

凑在一起的三个脑袋于是最终拍了版，露出了跃跃欲试的表情。

格里兹曼抱着毛巾和洗发露走进浴室的时候还觉得自己如在梦中——我真的进入一线队了！他的脑海中还残留着球场上的风景，那些蓝白色的旗帜飘扬在风中，如同圣塞巴斯蒂安的海浪。

格里兹曼和海洋同样颜色的蓝眼睛因为蒸腾的雾气而迷蒙起来，盯着头上喷洒着热水的花洒看了一会儿，然后长吐了一口气，惬意地闭上了眼睛。

阿诺埃塔的浴室比苏比埃塔的要好些，至少每个淋浴头之间有个小小的隔断。他不太乐意每次冲凉时都盯着队友的裸体——尽管职业生涯应该习惯这种事，但小孩还是有些略微的尴尬。

他是个很安静的年轻人，甚至有点害羞，突然面对着自己仰慕了好些年的年长球员，局促得甚至都不知道手往哪里放。刚刚进门时，他的余光捕捉到某位脱的一条内裤不剩的队友，腹肌结实大腿健壮，自己白斩鸡的体格一比实在是差得远。更可怕的是——他迅速收回了自己的目光，咋舌之余忍住了看向自己下体的念头。

热水铺天盖地地洒下来，冲掉了这段奇怪的想法。他又想了些有的没的，比如要怎么和父亲发信息询问他对这场比赛的看法——他知道父亲肯定看了，比如要和教练怎么表达自己的感受，比如要怎么向恩苏埃道谢——他最近很照顾自己——他想得实在是有些久，神思恍惚间才意识到浴室里的嘈杂声渐渐小了。

格里兹曼怕被队友们丢下，急忙冲了一把头发，正要伸手关掉淋浴头。

他的动作却骤然中断了，一只潮湿的手盖在了他的眼睛上。

他惊慌了一小下，勉强稳住自己的声音：“乔纳坦？别闹了！”

声音回荡在瓷砖墙壁之间，在水汽的浸润下显得有些失真，连他自己都觉得很陌生。

他继续问：“乔纳坦？——”他以为是更衣室里那个总是笑到眼睛都消失的，爱笑爱闹的哥伦比亚人。格里兹曼试图去掰开那只手，下一秒双手却被摁住压在了身后。

他痛得倒抽了一口气。

“弄疼你了吗？对不起。”身后的声音在水花飞溅中敲击着他的耳膜，低沉得有些不真切。格里兹曼没办法辨认出声音的主人，毕竟他才刚来一线队，对队友还没有熟悉到一句话就能分辨出是谁的地步。

他犹犹豫豫地开口：“没有——”

对方在金发法国人的耳边轻轻啄了一口，下巴抵在颈窝上：“你今天表现不错，安托万。第一场正赛，不想要点奖励吗？”

挡在眼前的遮蔽消失了，格里兹曼感到眼前一亮。正要回头看，一片薄薄的布料就像眼罩一样套在了脑袋上，遮住了眼前的景象。

“我借了队长袖标——米克尔不会生气的。”对方的口气里带着调笑，捏了捏小孩的耳朵。

格里兹曼有点慌了。他试图睁大眼睛，但只能透过色彩交织的布料看见模模糊糊的影子。他想张嘴喊，却又不敢发出声音——如果被更衣室其他人发现自己现在这副模样，那岂不是百口莫辩，他还不想刚升上一线队就被赶出阿诺埃塔。

对方显然也发觉了他的僵硬，保持着背后环抱的姿势，鼻息喷在他的颈侧：“不用担心。你会很舒服的。”身后的男人开始用手触碰着法国人还软着的阴茎，格里兹曼整个人都抖了一下，牙齿咬着自己的下嘴唇。淋浴头还没有关，温热的水柱冲击着胯下的部位，只是磨蹭了几下，小格里兹就迅速地挺立了起来。

对方笑了一声，对这样的反应十分满意，动作逐渐从温柔变得粗鲁，继续撩拨揉搓了一阵子，就开始上下套弄着金发小孩逐渐抬头的欲望。格里兹曼一开始还试图扭动挣扎，发现无法挣脱后只能像个玩偶一样任凭摆弄，囊袋被揉捏时候还情不自禁地哼哼了两声，搞得对方在身后一边舔他的颈侧一边笑：“我技术不错吧。”

格里兹曼羞得面红耳赤，想要咬紧牙关守住最后的尊严，却感到身后骤然一空。他感到自己被拉着转了个身，赤裸的后背贴在光滑的瓷砖壁上，凉得他起了一阵颤栗。眼前隔着布料影影绰绰的男人蹲下身来，格里兹曼呼吸一滞——他的阴茎被纳入了对方潮湿温热的口腔，力道控制得恰到好处，吞吐之间牙齿刮蹭着迸出青筋的表面，爽得他大脑一阵阵空白。虽然双手的禁锢已经被解除，但法国人此时也只能紧紧捂住自己的嘴，但还是有断断续续的呻吟从指缝间漏出来。羞耻同时又带着快乐的感觉让他几乎快要疯掉，竟不知道 是继续捂住嘴，还是堵住耳朵更好。

释放出来的一瞬间格里兹曼腰都软了，头猛得一仰，温热的水珠从上方铺天盖地落在脸上，呛得大口呼吸的他几乎要窒息。等他咳嗽连连从快感和痛楚混杂的天堂里脱身的时候，他半瘫在地面上扯下眼罩，眼前已经是完完全全的一片白色，哪里还有半个人影。

他低头看向手里湿漉漉成一团的队长袖标，慢慢展开那面小小的、红红绿绿的巴斯克旗——他下意识咽了口唾沫，缓过神来时又慌乱地又重新把它攥在手里。

格里兹曼哆嗦着关掉花洒，拿毛巾把自己身上的水珠胡乱地擦了一通，翻找时却发现内裤不见了。他骂了一句自己又不长脑子丢三落四，只能匆忙地拿毛巾裹一裹——粗糙的布料接触到胯下的时候他再次意识到刚才发生了什么，腰又软了那么一软。

格里兹曼跌跌撞撞地从浴室里出来，羞耻感从尾椎骨一直透到耳朵尖，变成蒸汽从头顶冒出来。他还在高潮的余韵里有点晕乎，回到自己的座位上一屁股差点没坐稳，还好身边的队友扶了他一把：“嘿，你没事吧，看你脸红得厉害。”

他哆哆嗦嗦地小声说了一句：“我没事。”被布埃诺紧紧地抓着的手腕却没有松开的迹象。格里兹曼惊讶地抬头，对方此时正一脸关切地看着他的眼睛：“安托万，你真的没事吗？你的脸好红。要不我去叫队医？”

格里兹曼又暗暗使了点劲往后缩了一下，还是没有挣脱。他有一瞬间怀疑刚刚在浴室的人就是布埃诺，但看着对方真诚的眼睛，格里兹曼很快把这个念头从脑海里删去了——他怎么能猜测这位一直都很照顾自己的乌拉圭大哥呢。

虽然法国人此时很感谢布埃诺的关心，但他敏感的身体已经受不住撩拨，皮肤的接触和近在咫尺的的男性的呼吸都让他心跳加速，格外紧张。“不用了……我，我很好。”

“哦，那好。”布埃诺盯着格里兹曼湿漉漉的眼睛，揉了一把小孩的金发：“有什么不舒服的就记得跟我说。”

格里兹曼战战兢兢地点头——天啊，他此时浑身上下只挂着一条毛巾，脸颊一定也在烧，头发上的水珠还在往下滴，落在身体上有些凉意，激得他不时就一哆嗦。更衣室里其他人都吵吵嚷嚷地，好几个都还只穿着内裤走来走去，似乎没有人注意到自己这边的动静，但他此时只祈求这一切能尽快结束，好赶快和恩苏埃回到家里。

布埃诺又交代了几句什么，格里兹曼快烧宕机的脑子里已经不太清楚了，他连呼吸都尽量放轻，以防布埃诺看出异样。待到对方身体的阴影一从自己的身前离开的时候，他就猛地呼吸了一大口更衣室里的空气：有些浑浊，但却让人轻松了些。

他的脑子还是有些混沌，迷迷糊糊地套上T恤，从身后抽出自己的短裤——他小声嘀咕：明明记得带进浴室了呀，怎么会出现在这里——当然他一贯就乱丢乱放，此时也顾不上这许多了，只想快点穿上衣服。

他遮遮掩掩地把手伸进裹着大腿的毛巾，以迅雷不及掩耳之势穿上内裤然后蹦起来，假装无事发生——

然后他就僵住了。

内裤里有什么粘粘糊糊的东西正紧贴着他的皮肤，凉丝丝又滑溜溜的。他稍微侧了侧身体，这东西就呲溜一下滑进了股缝，陌生而怪异的触感激得他整个人都抖了一抖。

格里兹曼尴尬地站在柜子前，站也不是，坐也不是。金发的孩子环视周围，队友们都安静地收拾着自己的东西，有的还在交流新上映的电影或者是Fifa游戏的新版本，总之没有一张友善的面孔会像是出主意作这种恶作剧的人。

他真的快哭了，更要命的是，内裤里的奶油——他祈祷最好是奶油而不是别的什么——因为体温的缘故开始融化，顺着大腿内侧开始向下流动。尽管因为布料的阻碍，流动的速度暂时还比较慢，但很快就会遮掩不住。这样的情况下，他想穿上自己的长裤假装一切正常也变得不太可能，屁股那里黏糊得又实在难受，一时间愣在了原地。

迭戈·里瓦斯一直在假装看手机，然而目光却一刻也没有离开过被恶作剧的新人。他盯着满脸通红，局促得一动不动，要哭不哭的格里兹曼，在内心里笑了个够。这个马德里人拍拍桌子，更衣室里顿时安静了下来。里瓦斯清了清嗓子，用赛前动员那样严肃和正经的语调说：“今天是个重要的日子——安托万通过了恶作剧，是我们的新成员啦！”

他用的是巴斯克语，为此还向埃鲁斯通多好好学了几天。

更衣室里大部分都是巴斯克人，闻言瞬间爆发出一阵欢呼，纷纷转向格里兹曼，开始向他鼓掌。好事的几个甚至吹起了口哨，拍着凳子喊：“安东、安东……”

作为被作弄对象的格里兹曼，则显然并不能很好地消受这种热情。金色短发的法国人看着眼前这一切，鼻子抽抽，真的快哭出来了。

他少得可怜的巴斯克语词库里还没有能对应出正确的词汇，好将这句话即时翻译成法语，只能听懂自己的名字，以为整个更衣室都合起伙来嘲笑他这个瘦小的外国人。他求助似的看了一眼半个法国同胞苏鲁图萨，对方正很没良心地朝他大笑，还比了个大拇指。

格里兹曼有点撑不住了，在一片笑声中小声抽泣。他只穿着薄薄的一件打底白T恤，包裹出年轻人还不太发达的体格，头发也还没擦干，肉色皮肤在近乎透明的t恤下隐约可见。更令他难堪的是，奶油融化后的液体也顺着大腿内侧往下流，刺激得敏感的部位直痒得难受，可他却不敢并拢双腿蹭一蹭，只能任凭小腿上出现了几道可疑的浊液，看起来实在非常糟糕。他的眼眶和鼻头都红了，眉毛耷拉下来，年轻的脸上满是委屈。

在一边笑够了的智利人布拉沃终于良心发现，走近已经开始哽咽的小孩，摸摸他的头发，轻声用西语跟他解释缘由。格里兹曼皱着鼻子哭得伤心，此刻眼泪挂了满脸，眨巴着眼睛小声问：“真的吗？只是恶作剧？”

他的目光找到了平日里严肃得一丝不苟的阿兰布鲁，对方在普列托的提醒下才收起笑容，抿着嘴点了点头：“安托万，祝贺你成为阿诺埃塔的一员。”

格里兹曼还是觉得好委屈，这玩笑可开大了！——他还是没好意思问浴室里的状况，尽管很明显那也是这帮坏蛋前辈计划中的一部分。他一边哭得打嗝一边被布埃诺摁到怀里继续哄的时候，脑子里却转过一个念头：好像，他也没吃亏啊。但心里这么想，眼泪还是跟开了闸一样止不住的流，最后搞得其他人都慌了，纷纷许诺他一些好处，恩苏埃甚至保证他以后偷吃甜食也不会告诉教练。直到埃鲁斯通多和阿吉雷切指天发誓自己两年前也被他们搞过一回，并许诺法国人下一次一线队再作弄小孩，就让格里兹曼领头恶作剧，顶着一头湿漉漉金发的小前锋才揉着眼睛破涕为笑：“这就不必了吧。”

那怎么可能呢。

每一个盛夏的尾巴，阿诺埃塔更衣室的游戏都在延续，顶着金色锅盖头的伊拉拉满头白浊的糟糕样子还留在每一位队友的相册里，伊尼戈高亢的骂街声在一年后响彻阿诺埃塔，差一点惊动了教练——幸好他们提前锁了门。游戏玩得越来越大，看起来就很好欺负的帕尔多被作弄得厉害，惨遭毒手的小孩咬着牙控诉：“安托万，你之前不是跟我这么说的！”格里兹曼忙着吻去年轻人的泪水，瞧着被队友们好好“疼爱”着的小孩做了个噤声的手势，笑嘻嘻地打开了录像：“放松鲁本，你很快就会享受这一切的。”

食髓知味的格里兹曼后来旁敲侧击了很久才套出话来，得知始作俑者是迭戈·里瓦斯。被拧耳朵的马德里人吃痛，跟小前锋坦白：

“他们在马竞就是这么作弄人的。”

格里兹曼若有所思地、缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 我们仍未知道皇社更衣室那天到底对格里兹曼的内裤做了什么


End file.
